No More Chances
by Brittnodo
Summary: The cliché romance. It was all supposed to work out. Even after what they thought it was the end of them, they were supposed to get back together. Teddy/Victoire


**Disclaimer: You'd think after the first 'No I do not own Harry potter' disclaimer it' be enough but no, life isn't that easy**

**This is a little companion to My story Albus Potter Had a Good Memory but you really dont need to read that to get this. Basically Victoire and Teddy are broken up since she works to far away and it was just getting to be to much. But the real question for those who have been reading APhaGM is when does this take place? *grins evilly and walks off stage with her awesome beta (ashtonangel13) cheering in the background, telling her tokeep the evil stuff up* **

* * *

><p>Teddy was sitting on his bed, a big box of photographs sat next to his jean-clad leg. It had been a crazy day at work and he just wanted to lie down but he had to do this. These photographs were everything to the now black haired boy.<p>

They weren't any regular photos. No, they were the story of Teddy and Victoire. The girl who had a crush on her oblivious best friend from the start, and the boy who took way too long to see it. They were that fairytale. The cliché romance. It was all supposed to work out. Even after what they thought it was the end of them, they were supposed to get back together.

But now it wasn't even possible.

Teddy bit back a sob as he chose the very next photo in the box.

It was a bright day filled with puffy clouds in the back, not to common in England. Harry had used a charm to create perfect weather; he always did that for him.

You could see a quaint home in the back, his Grandmother's home; he missed her everyday since she died. She had been so lonely after everyone she loved died; sure she had Teddy, but he had grown up and she still died of a broken heart, missing her husband and daughter.

It wasn't the pretty scenery that hurt Teddy so much, it was of the people, or should he say person?

Teddy let a lone tear drip on to the picture splattering on his Dad's (Harry's) face as he chased the little versions of Teddy and Victoire running around the large area, squeals of delight obvious as the grins just got bigger and bigger.

Tenderly, Teddy stroked the picture of the smiling three-year-old girl with the big blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair that had red highlights if you look at just the right angle in the sun.

He missed that little girl.

He missed the fun they used to have even as little kids who only had each other.

They never were allowed to have any other friends who were little witches and wizards because Victoire was a Weasley, her family famous for fighting in the war. And Teddy…well everyone knew who his godfather was, if someone were to attack Harry Potter they'd go for the most vulnerable at the time.

Sniffling, Teddy put it down. He really didn't want to be doing this but he had to. He needed closure, like Harry had told him.

Being brave was a given trait Teddy had. How couldn't he be brave when his father and mother were war heroes? How couldn't he be a brave Gryffindor when the man who raised him as one of his own was Harry Potter?

But when it came to Victoire, he was far from brave.

With a determined look, though, Teddy picked up the next one.

The moving photo showed Victoire as a tiny girl, about eight, with her hair in a French braid, looking like she was reading a book; when, in reality, she was sneaking glances at the black haired boy with Gryffindor stripes (him) who was two years her senior, playing with two little boys: one five years old with dark brown hair, and the other only four with midnight black hair.

Teddy smiled a small heartbreaking smile as he saw the girl giggle at him being "beaten up" by two little kids. He loved seeing Al and James like that. It scared him sometimes when he would look at them and see two teenagers, almost men.

Teddy wished he'd taken Harry's offer to let him stay with the Potter's awhile; he shouldn't be doing this alone. He was still hopelessly in love with this girl while she'd run off with a bloke. It hurt too much.

But Teddy went on staring at the photos like they were his lifelines.

Hours passed and he looked from the moment he held the tiny baby in his arms all the way to this past Christmas.

As Teddy held the last photo he felt like a gutted fish.

She looked so unhappy.

Teddy looked at her downcast eyes, and forced smile as he held her hand and conversed with a grinning Albus who, after years of tension with Uncle Ron finally reconciled. That had been a relief for them all to see the two smile at each other.

This shouldn't have been the last photo of them.

This shouldn't have been the end.

And now he had no chance to take a new photo of them.

No more chances.

Because she'd moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note; This is a little companion to My story Albus Potter Had a Good Memory, so please go and read that (which will be updated soon). As every author I'm fond of reviews :) So hit me up, I want to know what you think!<strong>


End file.
